eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 20 - Eddard IV
Eddard IV ist das zwanzigste Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Eddard Stark. Zusammenfassung Kurz nach seiner Ankunft in Königsmund wird Eddard Stark zu einer Versammlung des Kleinen Rates einbestellt: König Robert wünscht, ein Turnier zu Ehren der Ernennung Eddards als Hand des Königs zu veranstalten. Anschließend führt ihn Kleinfinger zu Catelyn und die beiden planen das weitere Vorgehen, um die Wahrheit ans Licht zu führen. Synopsis Eddard wird vom Kleinen Rat in Empfang genommen Eddard Stark erreicht den Roten Bergfried in Königsmund müde, hungrig und angespannt und wünscht sich ein Essen und ein heißes Bad. Stattdessen wird er vom königlichen Haushofmeister informiert, dass eine wichtige Versammlung des Kleinen Rates von Groß-Maester Pycelle einberufen wurde, zu der er unverzüglich erscheinen soll. Zunächst weist er die Aufforderung brüsk ab, entscheidet sich dann aber dafür, dass es klüger wäre, den Kleinen Rat nicht direkt an seinem ersten Tag in der Hauptstadt zu verprellen. Er beauftragt Vayon Pool, seinen eigenen Haushofmeister, dafür zu sorgen, dass seine Töchter zu ihren Zimmern im Turm der Rechten Hand geführt werden und dass Jory Cassel darauf achten soll, dass Arya vorerst nicht die Gegend erkunden darf. In geliehenen Kleidern erscheint Eddard in der reich geschmückten Ratskammer, die mit Mobiliar aus Myr, Norvos, Qohor, Lys und den Sommerinseln bestückt ist. Vier Mitglieder des Kleinen Rates sind anwesend: der Meister der Münze Lord Petyr Baelish, der Meister der Flüsterer Lord Varys, der Meister des Rechts Lord Renly Baratheon und Großmaester Pycelle. Varys bekundet bei Eddards Eintritt in die Kammer unverzüglich sein Mitgefühl für die Unannehmlichkeiten, die es auf dem Königsweg gegeben hat und versichert, dass sie alle für eine schnelle Genesung des Prinzen in der Septe gebetet hätten. Eddard erwidert kalt, dass ihre Gebete erhört worden sind und Prinz Joffrey jeden Tag wieder an Stärke gewinne. Als er Renly erstmals eingehend betrachtet, fällt ihm die fatale Ähnlichkeit mit dem jungen König Robert zur Zeit seines Sieges am Trident auf. Kleinfinger macht sich über Lord Renly lustig, indem er meint, er sei zwar besser gekleidet als der König, gebe dafür aber mehr Geld für Kleider aus als die Hälfte der Frauen am Hof. Selbstbewusst stellt sich Petyr nun Eddard vor. Er vermutet, dass Catelyn seinen Namen bestimmt schon einmal erwähnt hätte. Eddard sagt, dass Petyr sich bestimmt auch noch an seinen Bruder Brandon erinnere, der ihn tatsächlich oft erwähnt habe, nicht ohne dabei in Wallung zu geraten. Kleinfinger erwidert, dass das Haus Stark eigentlich nicht für sein feuriges Temperament bekannt sei, aber man sich sage, dass die Kälte der Starks jenseits der Eng schmelze. Eddard erwidert lakonisch, dass er nicht vorhabe, in der nächsten Zeit zu schmelzen. Gleich zu Beginn der Sitzung fühlt sich Eddard unwohl, er erinnert sich an Roberts Worte, die er in der Gruft von Winterfell gesprochen hatte: überall sei er von Schmeichlern und Narren umgeben. Nach einem kurzen Gruß in Richtung Großmaester Pycelle fragt Eddard nach den anderen Mitgliedern des Kleinen Rates. Stannis Baratheon ist allerdings Richtung Drachenstein aufgebrochen, kurz nachdem der König die Hauptstadt verlassen hat und sowohl der König selbst als auch Barristan Selmy reiten noch durch die Stadt. Eddard schlägt vor, zumindest auf den König zu warten, aber Renly erklärt ihm, dass ihn die Sitzungen sehr langweilten und er ihnen meist einfach fernbliebe. Dann erklärt Renly, dass der König ihn beauftragt habe, Pycelle zu beauftragen, den Rat wegen einer dringenden Sache einzuberufen. Kleinfinger übergibt Eddard einen versiegelten Brief des Königs. Der Brief enthält den Befehl, ein Turnier zu Ehren von Eddards Ernennung zur Hand des Königs abzuhalten. Er und der Rest des Rates überschlagen die Kosten für das Fest, die sich allein wegen der Preisgelder auf mindestens 90.000 Golddrachen belaufen werden. Auch ist es nicht im Sinne Eddards, dass sein Name mit diesem Fest "geehrt" wird, weil er es unvernünftig findet. Er fragt, wie die Schatzkammer diese Ausgaben überhaupt tragen kann und reagiert ungläubig auf Petyrs Antwort, dass die Krone mit sechs Millionen Golddrachen verschuldet sei, die Hälfte davon geliehen von Haus Lennister, der Rest beim Haus Tyrell, der Eisernen Bank von Braavos und verschiedenen Handelskartellen der Tyroshi. Kleinfinger musste sich in letzter Zeit sogar dem Hohen Septon zuwenden, um noch einen weiteren Gläubiger zu finden. Eddard ist schockiert, auch weil er weiß, dass Aerys II. Targaryen seiner Zeit eine prall gefüllte Schatzkammer hinterlassen hat. Er kann nicht glauben, dass Jon Arryn zugelassen habe, dass Robert die Krone derart ausplündert, aber der Rat erklärt ihm, dass Jon Arryn zwar ein redlicher Mann gewesen ist, der König aber selten auf ihn gehört habe. Eddard beharrt darauf, dass das Reich sich dieses Fest nicht leisten kann und sagt, dass das später besprochen werden soll, dann verlässt er den Rat. Eddard denkt über die letzten 14 Tage nach Als Eddard sich wieder in den Hof des Roten Bergfrieds begibt, denkt er über die vergangenen 14 Tage nach und was alles auf dem Weg nach Königsmund seit den Ereignissen am Trident passiert ist. Sansa gab Arya die Schuld und sagt, dass eigentlich Nymeria hätte sterben sollen, und Arya ist verzweifelt wegen des Schicksals von Mycah. Er wird von Kleinfinger unterbrochen, der ihm sagt, er gehe in die falsche Richtung. Nach einem langen Weg durch die Festung realisiert Eddard, dass Kleinfinger ihn nicht zum Turm der Hand bringt. Er erklärt ihm, dass er ihn zu seiner Frau bringe, was ihm Eddard nicht glaubt. Er bringt ihn zu einem kleinen Tor, wo sie auf Pferde steigen und in die Stadt reiten. Kleinfinger bringt Eddard zu Catelyn Kleinfinger bringt Eddard über eine geheime Treppe in den Felsklippen aus dem Roten Bergfried in die Stadt zu einem Bordell, das ihm gehört und sagt ihm, dass seine Frau drinnen warten würde. Er ist wütend darüber, dass Kleinfinger ihn zu einem Bordell bringt und hält ihm ein Messer an den Hals und sagt, sein Bruder sei damals zu gnädig gewesen, bis Ser Rodrik Cassel erscheint und seine Zweifel beseitigt. Kleinfinger führt Eddard treppauf zu einem Zimmer, in dem Catelyn auf ihn wartet und erklärt, ein Bordell sei der letzte Ort, an dem man sie vermuten würde. Nachdem sie sich umarmt und begrüßt haben, tauschen Catelyn und ihr Mann die letzten Neuigkeiten aus. Eddard befürchtet zunächst, dass Bran tot sei. Dann bemerkt er ihre Wunde an der Hand und sie zeigt ihm den Dolch, der gegen Bran benutzt wurde. Eddard ist zunächst einmal nur froh, dass Sommer Bran gerettet hat, und er denkt an Jon Schnees Worte zurück, als sie die Wölfe fanden. Unweigerlich bereut er, dass er Lady hingerichtet hat. Trotz Catelyns Verdächtigung kann Eddard sich kein Motiv für Tyrion Lennister erklären. Kleinfinger erwidert aber, dass der Grund offensichtlich sei, wenn man davon ausgeht, dass Tyrion nicht allein gehandelt habe, mit anderen Worten also Cersei oder sogar der König dahintersteckte. Eddard versucht sich einzureden, dass Robert so etwas Abscheuliches nie tun würde, muss sich aber eingestehen, dass Robert schon viele schlimmen Dinge zugelassen hat wie zum Beispiel, den Mord an Elia Martell und ihren Kindern zu befehlen. Den Verdächtigungen gegenüber Königin Cersei allerdings will er sich nicht wehren. Kleinfinger sagt, dass diese Beschuldigungen Hochverrat bedeuten, wenn sie ohne Beweise vorgetragen würden. Eddard denkt, dass er sofort mit dem Messer und seinen Überlegungen zum König gehen sollte, aber Kleinfinger erklärt ihm, dass Tyrion die Anschuldigungen mit Leichtigkeit von sich weisen könnte und dass sie den Dolch so schnell wie möglich loswerden sollten Spoiler zeigen Was er im eigenen Interesse sagt, da er fürchtet, dass herauskommt, dass es nicht Tyrions Dolch ist; siehe: IV-Catelyn V.. Dann erklärt Catelyn, dass sie Petyr von ihren Verdächtigungen bezüglich Jon Arryns Tod erzählt habe und dass dieser ihr versprochen hat, Eddard bei der Aufklärung zu helfen. Eddard fragt, wie viel Varys von alldem weiß, und Catelyn sagt, dass er nichts davon wisse, allerdings durchaus schnell und zuverlässig hinter Geheimnisse komme, die kein normaler Mensch erfahren würde. Kleinfinger beteuert, dass er Varys im Griff habe und dass sie sich eher um die Lennisters sorgen sollten. Eddard sagt, dass Catelyn wieder so schnell wie möglich nach Winterfell reisen soll und zerstört ihre Hoffnung, dass sie die Töchter besuchen kann, weil er - wie auch Kleinfinger - es für unklug hält. Eddard erbittet von Kleinfinger, dass er ihn mit seiner Frau allein lässt. Er fragt ihn, ob sie ein Bett bräuchten, aber Eddard antwortet, dass das nicht nötig sei. Catelyn sagt Petyr, dass sie seine Hilfe sehr schätze und dass sie den Bruder wiedergefunden habe, den sie glaubte verloren zu haben. Eddard ist nicht so überzeugt davon, dass man Petyr trauen könne, bedankt sich aber trotzdem höflich bei ihm. Nachdem er gegangen ist, weist er Catelyn an, seine Vasallen Helman Tallhart und Galbart Glauer einzurufen, damit sie Maidengraben mit Bogenschützen befestigen und Lord Manderly, damit er Weißwasserhafens Verteidigungsanlagen stärkt. Sie soll besonders auf Theon Graufreud aufpassen, falls die Flotte seines Vaters Lord Balon Graufreud gebraucht werden würde. Er hofft, dass es nicht zum Krieg kommen werde, falls er die Wahrheit herausfindet und Robert damit konfrontiert, denn er weiß, dass das letzte Wort beim König allein liegt. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Eddard Stark Die Herren von Winterfell: Kapitel 20